Antojos de Media Noche
by Sxkxitx
Summary: —Una rebana de pastel de chocolate y jugo de uva, eso es todo. Lo mire suspirar, me dio un beso corto en los labios y se puso una playera y sus zapatos. —Sasuke-kun Me miro antes de salir de la habitación — ¿Sí? —No te atrevas a regresar sin lo que te he pedido, te amo


**Este drabble es una escena que imagine sobre el embarazo de Sakura. **

**Los personajes no son míos, este drabble sí lo es. **

**...**

**Antojos de media noche**

**P****_o_****r**

**Sak****_ai_****ta**

Había leído sobre los antojos durante el embarazo y sinceramente estaba preparada para esto y disfrutaba imaginar que comería como un cerdo y me seguirían diciendo lo bella que estaba, bendito embarazo y la gran oportunidad que nos da de ser rellenitas y hermosas.

Pero no todo es como dice en los libros, una tarde llego Sasuke directo al refrigerador y ante mi mirada de sorpresa se bebió un litro de leche sabor fresa, no supe que era lo más extraño; si el hecho de que bebiera leche de fresa la cual no le gustaba o que no usara un vaso por otra parte yo seguía sufriendo de nauseas y era casi un milagro que mi cuerpo aceptara alimentos, mientras que Sasuke comía y comía cosas que jamás creí que disfrutaría tanto, los tomates no los toleraba más.

—Listo, sándwich de atún con… berenjena — emprendí la huida al baño.

¡No era justo! ¿Por qué yo tenía los malestares y él los antojos? Cuando se lo conté a Tsunade dijo que había escuchado de casos así donde el padre sentía malestares, a veces buenos y a veces malos, Sasuke era un tipo con suerte y no le cabía duda, aunque para él esto no era muy divertido ya que comenzaba a subir de peso por ende entrenaba más pero comía el triple de lo que comía antes, a veces me gustaba decirle que se veía más esponjadito y ver su cara de molestia.

Cuando entre a la cocina de nuevo estaba comiendo el último bocado de su sándwich— ¿Te siente mejor?

—No.

Le dije molesta, se limpio la boca con una servilleta y me abrazo, sabía cómo hacerme sentir mejor con un solo abrazo. —En verdad si pudiera hacer algo para que dejes de sentirte mal lo haría, preferiría estar vomitando yo a que tú no puedas probar bocado alguno.

..

Desperté cerca de las tres de la mañana, mi boca salivaba mucho más, le di un par de empujones a Sasuke —Sasuke-kun… ¡Sasuke!

Se giro de inmediato y parecía confundido y aturdido — ¿Te duele algo?, ¿es el bebé?

Negué de inmediato —Tengo un antojo.

Frunció el seño y se hecho la almohada encima— ¡Estúpido egoísta, tengo mi primer antojo!

Comencé a llorar, malditas hormonas, de por si siempre fui sensible ahora lo era más. —Lo siento Sakura, ¿Qué se te ha antojado?

Se quito la almohada y se acerco a mí mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas con sus dedos— Olvídalo, no irás a buscar nada de lo que te pida.

—Si lo haré, dime.

Sonreí complacida y entusiasmada, por fin tenía antojo de algo, y debía disfrutar este efímero momento que mi bebé me brindaba, y Sasuke debía cumplirlo por el bienestar de este matrimonio.

—Una rebana de pastel de chocolate y jugo de uva, eso es todo.

Lo mire suspirar, me dio un beso corto en los labios y se puso una playera y sus zapatos.

—Sasuke-kun

Me miro antes de salir de la habitación — ¿Sí?

—No te atrevas a regresar sin lo que te he pedido, te amo.

—Molesta, comienzo a creer que ese bebé es una pequeña molestia como tú.

—Shh… calla, quiero que sea sorpresa, aunque no niego que sería lindo una pequeña Sakura, ¿eh?

Sasuke salió de la habitación pero pude escuchar una risita de su parte, sé que en el fondo él también tiene preferencia por una niña, lo sé muy bien.

..

5:30 am.

—Sakura, Sakura despierta.

Abro los ojos con pesadez, me he quedado dormida. Cuando mis ojos se adaptan a la claridad de la lámpara que esta junto a la cama veo a Sasuke con un plato en la mano y una rebana de pastel en el.

—Lo has traído.

Me siento en la cama y pruebo ese delicioso pastel. Me tiende un vaso de jugo, ¡Dios, que delicioso es esto!

Él sonreí y bosteza, está cansado. — ¿Dónde lo has comprado?

—Eso no importa.

—Creo que querré más.

—Lo imagine, por eso compre un pastel entero.

Mis ojos se iluminan, dejo el plato y el vaso en la mesita de noche y lo abrazo. —Te amo Sasuke-kun, lamento hacerte esto.

—Me gusta hacerte feliz.

Miro su rostro y esta sonrojado, se cuanto le cuesta abrirse para mí, pero me encanta. —Sakura.

Lo noto extraño— ¿Sí?

—Creo que tengo nauseas.

..

**Hola ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Pues verán este drabble esta inspirado en mi pareja favorita y aparte es como un breve recuerdo de mis primeros 3 meses de embarazo xD sufrí de ascos terribles y después de antojos a todo momento, mi amado siempre me complació los antojos por más raros que fuera o la hora en que los pidiera buscaba la manera de hacerme feliz jajaja **

**Así que plasme parte de esos momentos aquí. **

**Gracias por leerme :)**


End file.
